Present-day consumers have come to rely on the convenience of credit cards and other financial services. There is a high volume of new account applications for such services, even in the credit card industry, for example, where there is already a large base of existing credit card holders. Several factors may account for the high volume of credit card applications: consumers who have recently reached the age of majority are applying for their first credit card; existing credit card users often change from one credit service provider to another in order to obtain more favorable terms; and some credit card holders desire additional or upgraded credit cards.
The financial services industry is competitive. Banks and other financial service providers therefore may review a large number of applications in a limited amount of time, and they must make good decisions regarding the credit-worthiness of potential borrowers. Automated systems have been developed to process applications quickly and to track individual credit applications through the review process. Many application processing systems manage risk by employing a decision engine to consistently apply best business practices associated with the selection of customers.
Known systems and methods for processing high volumes of credit applications receive data from a single input channel, operate either in batch mode or in real-time mode, make credit decisions using a single decision engine, and customize user interfaces for different application types. Drawbacks of such implementations are considered below.
Credit applications typically include information such as name and address of the applicant(s), and may include information such as employment history, monthly income, monthly financial obligations, and the amount of credit being applied for. Potential customers submit credit applications to banks or other financial institutions through various channels. A drawback of existing application processing systems is that they are typically configured to accept applications from a single channel, for example paper applications received in the mail, applications submitted via the Internet, or applications received over the phone. Moreover, application processing systems may operate in a mode that is tailored to the type of input channel. For example, systems that process paper applications typically process in batch mode, whereas an interactive Internet application requires real time processing. It is inefficient for financial institutions to implement and maintain separate systems for processing applications that are submitted through different channels. On the other hand, it is a convenience to applicants, and thus to a benefit to financial service providers, to offer a variety of application input alternatives.
Credit decisions are often made on the basis of information from the credit application itself, and from historical credit information provided by one or more independent credit bureaus. Decision engines typically include software implementations of algorithms designed to quantify risk based on such information, resulting in a is determination as to whether credit should be offered to a particular applicant, and, if so, under what terms. Such algorithms are constantly evolving. As a consequence, application processing systems tailored to a particular decision engine may quickly become obsolete.
Additionally, many data processing systems, including those that process applications for financial services, are required to accommodate a variety of different user interface screens. A financial service provider may, for example, have hundreds of different new account application formats related to the variety of services it offers to consumers. System developers respond to this need by coding or scripting a variety of user interfaces that are tailored to the requirements of each application. Unfortunately, user interface requirements may be dynamic for many data processing operations. A financial services provider, for example, may wish to offer new services, may require new information to process existing products, or may simply change the layout of a user interface to make it more user-friendly. The result can be a high level of maintenance in the form of software support, which may be both costly and time-consuming.
Thus, existing application processing systems may have narrow operational value, and may require frequent modification. These and other drawbacks limit the efficiency of such systems.